The blind Princess and her past
by nikky-chan
Summary: A girl with a mysterious past. What has Sesshomaru to do with it? And why is she so special? OoCx Sess
1. Chapter 1

Het blinde meisje

Dit verhaal gaat over een meisje dat leeft in de tijd van inuyasha. Ze is blind en ziet niks. Niemand weet wie haar ouders zijn. Ze woont bij een vriend van haar vader. Haar naam is nikaya en dit is haar verhaal.

Hoofdstuk 1: de demonheer.

Het is druk in het dorp. Er lopen overal mensen rond. Daar tussen al die mensen lopen een meisje en een jongen: Nikaya en Yuu."Oi nikky wat vind je van deze kimono" vraagt Yuu. Nikaya draait zich om en glimlacht. " Welke kleur heeft ie?" vraagt ze. " Geel " zegt Yuu. " Dan hoef ik hem niet , hou meer van zwart en blauw omdat de kleuren zijn die ik kan zien weet je nog" zegt Nikaya. Yuu zucht.

Hij kent haar sinds hij op het land van de landheer werkt waar ze ingetrokken is. Toen hij haar voor het eerst zag leek ze een verwaand kreng omdat ze niemand aan keek. Het leek daar door alsof ze geen respect had voor hen. Later leerde hij dat ze blind was en hun niet kon zien. Er was nog iets geks aan haar. Elke volle maan werd haar wit en de dag daarna was ze ziek. De dokter zeiden dat ze een vreemde ziekte had. Zij leek er niks van te merken. In het begin had ze weinig vrienden op hem na dan. Maar toen nam de landheer haar mee naar een festival. Daar ontmoeten ze demonen , meisjes demonen die haar accepteerde en haar als een van hen zagen. Ze noemde haar de maangodin omdat ze alleen met volle maan veranderde. Yuu vond het in het begin niks maar nu was hij er aan gewend.

Ze waren allebei nu 17 en Nikaya was een mooi meisje. Ondanks haar ogen kreeg ze veel aandacht van mannen. Alleen de landheer was daar niet zo blij mee. Hij zag haar als een dochter. Dus werd Yuu aan gesteld als Nikaya's wachter. Yuu vond het niet erg. Nikaya was een lieve meid en ze veroorzaakte nooit echt veel problemen.

" Kom op nou nikaya anders komen we te laat" zegt Yuu. Nikaya rent in re richting van de stem van Yuu. Opeens loopt ze tegen iemand aan."Heey kijk jij eens uit!" roept de man waar ze tegen aan gelopen is. Nikaya schrikt. Yuu rent naar haar toe." Gaat het nikky? Het spijt me dat ze tegen u aan gelopen is ze heeft u niet gezien" zegt Yuu tegen de man. "Keh hou die nutteloze muts van je in de gaten.""Ja meneer". Yuu draait zich om naar Nikaya."Kom we gaan naar huis"."Oké" . Nikaya loopt droevig achter Yuu aan en houdt hem ij zijn kimono vast.

Als bij de het landhuis zijn laat Nikaya pas los. De landheer komt het huis uit gestormd."Nikaya!! waar was?! Je maakt me bezorgd!!" Nikaya zegt:" Gomennasai Sherei-sama het zal niet nog eens gebeuren." Nikaya buigt haar hoofd en loopt weg. Yuu zucht.'Wat is er de laatste tijd toch met haar'

Denk hij.

Nikaya loopt haar kamer binnen. Haar kamer bestaat uit niks meer dan een kledingkast, een bed, en een stoel met bureau. Ze zucht. Op het bureau staat een doosje. Ze pakt het doosje en doet het open. Een zachte melodie vult de kamer. Nikaya luistert er naar en zucht weer.' Alles voor jou en niks voor mij' denkt ze. Een traan loopt langs haar wang.

Toen ze klein was wist Nikaya al dat ze anders was dan de meeste meisjes. Ze kon niks zien maar wist toch hoe mensen er uit zagen. Ze kon namelijk aura's zien. Die kan je met het blote oog niet zien. Daar voor moet je eerst je tweede oog sluiten en je derde oog openen. Voor Nikaya was dat een makkie. Ze kon toch niet zien.

Terwijl de melodie zich steeds herhaalt lopen er tranen over Nikaya's wangen. Ze wil zo graag iets zien ook al is het maar voor even. Één glimlach, één traan. Maar helaas kan ze dat niet. Nikaya droogt haar tranen en luistert weer naar de melodie en begint te zingen:

" the rain won't stop falling

If I could only see your face I would kiss it

Please come closer so I can feel you

I want to feel you close to me

Please don't leave

The wind drives with me to the place called home

You will be there and I will finally see your face

The wind will bring me to you

The water will bring me to you

Fire will leave us alone

Alone in a cold night

Please return to the place where you left me

Please return , I am waiting for you

Please return and be with me

Please return and let me feel your face again."

Alle bediendes kijken op en luisteren. Nikaya stopt met zingen en kijkt voor zich uit. Dan komt Seiko binnen, Nikaya's persoonlijke bediende."Dat was erg mooi Nikaya-sama. Oja de meester wenst u te zien in de eetzaal we hebben gasten. Zal ik u helpen met u kimono?" Nikaya glimlacht:" Ja graag Seiko."

Nadat Seiko Nikaya heeft geholpen met omkleden brengt ze haar naar de eetzaal. Daar wacht de landheer met de gasten." Aha Nikaya-chan goed dat je bent gekomen. Ik wil je voorstellen aan de demonheer van het westen: Sesshomaru-sama." Nikaya knikt. Sesshomaru kijkt haar vreemd aan."Mag ik vragen waarom mevrouw Nikaya alleen maar knikt en dan nog wel de verkeerde kant op?'' Nikaya schikt en zegt gauw:" Het spijt me Sesshomaru-sama ik kan u niet zien." Sesshomaru bekijkt het meisje nog eens goed. Dan ziet hij dat haar ogen wit zijn. Wit grijs. " Gomennasai ik had het niet gezien." Zegt Sesshomaru. Nikaya glimlacht alleen en gaat zitten. De landheer kijkt bezorgd naar Nikaya. " U hoeft niet zo bezorgd te kijken hoor Sherei-sama. Ik vergeeft hem gewoon." Sesshomaru schrikt en kijkt haar aan. 'Hoe kan ze als ze blind is zien dat hij bezorgd kijkt. ' Nikaya lacht en kijkt hem aan. " hèhè niet schrikken hoor Sesshomaru-sama. Ik kan aura's zien." De landheer lacht :" Haha Nikaya laat hem niet zo schrikken."

Nikaya glimlacht en steekt haat tong uit." Hihi ik ben ook maar een mens." "nou eigenlijk is dat niet waar Nikaya, je bent eigenlijk een demon." Zegt de landheer. Nikaya kijkt hem aan met een lege blik. " Is dat waar ?" vraagt ze met een lege stem. De landheer lacht:" Ja ja het was ook even schrikken voor mij maar je bent inderdaad een demon." Er loopt een traan over Nikaya's wang. Dan staat ze op en loopt de kamer uit zonder iets te zeggen. De landheer roept haar nog maar het heeft geen zin. Haar besluit staat vast: ze moet weg hier.

Einde van hoofdstuk 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Het blinde meisje.

Hoofdstuk 2:

Nadat Nikaya de kamer is uitgestormd , rent ze naar haar kamer. Seiko komt binnen. " Nikaya-sama wat is er aan de hand? Waarom rende u plotseling uit de eetkamer?" Nikaya kikt haar niet aan en doet haar kast open en pakt een paar kimono's ." Ik heb nu geen tijd Seiko. Jij moet me helpen uit het kasteel te komen." Seiko schrikt." Maar Nikaya-sama u mag helemaal niet weg. U moet vanavond mee met heer Sesshomaru." Nikaya stopt met wat ze aan het doen was. Ze draait zich om en kijkt Seiko aan." Wat?! Waarom heeft niemand me dat verteld." Roept ze. Tranen beginnen weer over haar wangen te lopen.

Ze rent de deur uit naar de eetzaal. Daar zijn de bediendes bezig met het eten klaar te zetten. Maar de landheer is er niet. Ze loopt naar het kantoor van de landheer. Daar zijn Sesshomaru en de landheer aan het praten. Ze stormt binnen en zegt:" Waarom heeft niemand me vertelt dat ik weg moest?!." De landheer kijk haar aan met een serieuze blik." Omdat je dat zou ontploffen en weg zou lopen." Zegt hij heel kalm. Nikaya heeft een blik van ongeloof in haar ogen." Hoe zou ik nou moeten weg lopen?! Ik kan toch niks zien. Dan zou Yuu toch mee moeten en die zou echt niet mee gaan." De landheer staat op." Mijn beslissing staat vast Nikaya en het zal niet veranderen. Van nu ben je de verantwoordelijkheid van heer Sesshomaru." Nikaya kan voelen dat hij het meent en buigt." Mijn excuus voor mijn gedrag vandaar net heer Sesshomaru. Het zal niet nog eens gebeuren." Zegt ze. De landheer glimlacht." Nu dat is afgehandeld. Nikaya laat Seiko je kleding in pakken. Je gaat vanavond nog met hem mee. En laten we nu eten." Nikaya knikt en gaat op zoek naar Seiko.

Sesshomaru volgt de landheer naar de eetzaal. Hij is zijn gedachten verzonken.het ene moment is nog woedend en het ander bied ze haar excuus aan. de landheer draait zich om." Heer Sesshomaru is er iets?" Sesshomaru kijkt op. " Nee hoor heer Sherei. Er is niks aan de hand." De landheer haalt zijn schouders op. Hij gaat zitten aan de tafel. Dan komt Yuu de eetkamer binnen." Mijn heer , u had geroepen?" zegt hij. " Ja ik wil dat jij samen met Nikaya mee gaat met heer Sesshomaru. Je zal haar beschermen wanneer heer Sesshomaru er niet is." Zegt de landheer. Yuu knikt en draait zich om naar Sesshomaru. " Heer Sesshomaru ik sta volledig in uw dienst." Yuu kijkt hem niet aan. Sesshomaru knikt alleen maar.

Nikaya loopt samen met Seiko de eetkamer binnen. Ze wil naast Yuu gaan zitten maar de landheer zegt dat ze naast Sesshomaru moet gaan zitten. Nikaya zucht en gaat zitten. Ze eten in stilte. Dan staat de landheer op." Van af nu zal Nikaya niet hier meer thuis horen. Maar ze is altijd welkom om op bezoek te komen." Hij glimlacht. Nikaya knikt alleen maar. Yuu kijkt haar aan.' Nikaya wat is er toch ?' denkt hij.

Na het eten bespreken de heren hun problemen en praat Yuu met Seiko over de taken. Nikaya luistert niet. Ze is haar gedachten verdiept. Dan zegt dat landheer dat Sesshomaru vertrekt. Nikaya staat op en volgt de demonheer. Als ze buiten zijn verandert Sesshomaru in zijn ware gedaante: een mega hond. De landheer zegt:" Nikaya jij moet bij hem achter op. Yuu zal een paard nemen." Nikaya knikt en Yuu helpt haar op de hondsrug. Daarna bestijgend hij zelf zijn paard." Veel geluk en plezier Nikaya." Lacht de landheer. Nikaya kijkt alleen maar vooruit en zegt niks. Sesshomaru staat op en rent naar het westen. Yuu volgt met zijn paard.

Na een lange rit bereiken ze een bos. Hier stopt Sesshomaru. Nikaya glijd van zijn rug en wacht op Yuu. Sesshomaru veradert weer in zijn mensenvorm en komt naast haar staan. " Waarom ben je zo droevig?" vraagt hij plotseling. Nikaya kijkt hem niet aan en zegt niks." Weet je het is beleefd als je antwoord geeft." Nikaya draait zich naar hem om en kijkt hem met lege ogen aan." Dingen die van iemand zijn moet je met rust laten. Een engel zou nooit haar geheim vertellen aan een vreemde, 

alleen aan een vriend." Zegt ze. Dan kijkt ze weer voor zich uit. Sesshomaru besluit er niet meer over te beginnen. Dan komt Yuu er aan. " Sesshomaru-sama is er een probleem?" vraagt hij. " Nee er is geen probleem maar ik wil hier vannacht overnachten." Nikaya schrikt. Vannacht is het volle maan.

Yuu ziet Nikaya's reactie en zegt:" Sesshomaru-sama , met al respect , is het niet veel beter als we verder gaan? Nikaya-sama lijkt me een beetje van slag en ze heeft nog nooit buiten het kasteel geslapen." Sesshomaru kijkt hem aan. " Dan wordt het tijd dat ze dat leert. Ik ga me niet aanpassen voor een meisje dat te verwend is om buiten te slapen." Yuu kijkt geschrokken. Hij had niet zo'n antwoord verwacht. Hij kijkt bezorgd naar Nikaya. Nikaya loopt naar Sesshomaru en gaat voor hem staan. Dan slaat ze hem hard in het gezicht. " Als jij denkt dat jij enig sinds beter bent dan mij heb je het mis. Ik heb moeten knokken voor mijn bestaan en ik ben niet verwend. De enige die verwend is ben jij!" roept Nikaya. Yuu schrikt. Hij heeft Nikaya nog nooit zo boos gezien." Als je me wil excuseren ik ga slapen. BUITEN." Nikaya loopt het bos in en gaat naar een open plek. Daar gaat ze liggen.

Yuu kijkt haar na. Dan kijkt hij naar Sesshomaru. Op de plek waar Nikaya hem geslagen heeft zit een grote paars rode plek. Sesshomaru wrijft over de plek. Yuu schudt zijn hoofd en loopt door. Nikaya ligt intussen te slapen. Sesshomaru komt als laatste aan lopen." Mijn excuses Sesshomaru-sama. Nikaya had het niet zo bedoeld. Ze kan soms een beetje overdrijven." Zegt Yuu. Sesshomaru kijkt hem alleen maar aan en gaat tegen een boom aan zitten. Yuu zucht. Dit wordt nog een lange reis.

Volgende ochtend:

Nikaya wordt wakker. Ze doet langzaam haar ogen open maar sluit ze dan weer snel.' Wat een vel licht.' Denkt ze. Dan opent ze weer haar ogen. Ze probeert de aura's van Yuu en Sesshomaru te vinden. Yuu's aura is niet ver van haar. Sesshomaru's aura daar in tegen is bij een andere aura. Ze neemt aan dat hij tegen een boom ligt. In Sesshomaru's aura is een paarse plek te zien. Nikaya glimlacht. Dat zal wel de plek zijn waar ze hem heeft geslagen. De eikel. Nikaya staat op en luistert of er een riviertje is. Ze hoort vogels. Dan hoort ze het geruis van een rivier. Ze loopt de kant op van het geluid.

Yuu wordt wakker. Hij merkt dat Nikaya weg is.' Shit waar is ze?' hij loopt naar Sesshomaru en maakt hem wakker. Sesshomaru kijkt hem aan." Wat is er? " vraagt hij. Yuu zegt:" Nikaya is weg." " Die zal wel een beekje aan het zoeken zijn." Zegt Sesshomaru. Yuu zucht.' Hij zal wel gelijk hebben. Nikaya kenende is nu vast even wat aan het drinken of zich te wassen.'

Nikaya staat voor het beekje. Ze gaat door haar knieën. Zo kan ze beter bij het water. Ze pakt wat water met haar handen en drinkt het. Dan staat ze weer op en loopt terug naar de jongens.

Wanneer Yuu Nikaya ziet rent hij naar haar toe." Nikaya-sama waar was u?" Nikaya lacht." Even wat water drinken Yuu-kun." Yuu zucht. Hij is gewoon veel te bezorgd om haar.

Dan zegt Sesshomaru dat ze weer vertrekken. Nikaya klimt weer op Sesshomaru's rug en Yuu klimt weer op het paard. Dan vertrekken ze weer naar de westenlanden.

Einde hoofdstuk 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Het blinde meisje.

Hoofdstuk 2:

Terwijl ze steeds dichter bij het kasteel aan komen , maakt Yuu zich zorgen om Nikaya. Hij weet dat ze nog steeds boos is en hij weet niet of dat wel zo handig is in de situatie. Hij kijkt naar de grote hond die Sesshomaru moet voorstellen. Yuu zucht. Dan ziet hij dat Nikaya haar ogen dicht heeft. 'Hm vraag me af waarom ze haar ogen gesloten heeft.'

Nikaya slaapt half. Ze heeft haar ogen gesloten maar ze slaapt niet helemaal. Ze weet niet goed wat haar te wachten staat maar het zal waarschijnlijk een hele verandering zijn in haar leven. Ze opent haar ogen en zo als gewoon lijk is alles zwart behalve de kleuren van de aura's. Nikaya zucht.' Ik vraag me af wat er zal gebeuren als ik een demon wordt.' Plotseling stop Sesshomaru met rennen.

Yuu kijkt op." Is er wat Sesshomaru-sama?" vraagt hij. Sesshomaru gromt. Yuu zegt:" Nikaya-sama, misschien zou u even van Sesshomaru-sama af kunnen gaan zo dat hij terug kan veranderen." Nikaya klimt van Sesshomaru's rug en gaat bij Yuu staan. Sesshomaru verandert terug en zegt:" Vanaf hier lopen we verder." Hij begint te lopen. Yuu stapt van zijn paard af en trekt Nikaya mee.

Na een tijdje komen ze bij het kasteel aan. Als de poorten open gaan, komt Jaken aan gerend. " Sesshomaru-sama, wie is dat? Waarom heeft u twee mensen bij u?" Sesshomaru kijkt hem geïrriteerd aan." Jaken dit zijn Nikaya en haar wachter Yuu. Ze zullen bij ons blijven vanaf nu." Jaken kijkt Nikaya aan. Nikaya kijkt hem niet aan. Ze loopt langs Sesshomaru en loopt het kasteel in. Opeens worden haar benen geknuffeld. Ze kijkt naar beneden en ziet een aura van een jong kind." Wie ben jij ?" vraagt ze. Rin kijkt haar aan en zegt: " Ik ben rin en jij ?" " Ik ben Nikaya." Rin glimlacht en rent naar Sesshomaru. Ze kijkt hem aan en vraagt hem waar hij was. Sesshomaru geeft geen antwoordt maar aait haar over haar hoofd. Nikaya vraagt: " Sesshomaru-sama wat zal er nu gebeuren?" " Jij zult voor rin gaan zorgen." Nikaya knikt. Ze zegt tegen Rin dat ze haar moet volgen en gaat naar de tuin.

Sesshomaru gaat naar zijn vetrekken en rust uit van de vermoeide reis. Yuu blijft bij Nikaya en houdt haar in de gaten. Opeens kijkt Nikaya op. Yuu kijkt om en ziet dat er een demon de tuin in komt lopen. " Een goede middag , mag ik vragen wat u hier doet?" vraagt de vreemde demon. Nikaya kijkt hem aan en zegt niks. Rin springt op en rent vrolijk naar de vreemde demon." Kainenu-sama wat doet u hier? Komt ook spelen met rin?" Kainenu glimlacht en zegt: " Nee rin ik moet vandaag Sesshomaru helpen." Rin kijkt bedroeft. Nikaya ziet de verandering van de kleur van rin's aura.

" misschien wilt heer kainenu zo meteen met ons spelen." Zegt ze snel. Rin draait zich om en kijkt haar glimlachend aan. Nikaya glimlacht als de kleur van Rin's aura weer verandert.

Dan richt ze zich naar de demon aura naast haar." Heer Kainenu het spijt me dat ik me niet heb voor gesteld. Ik ben Nikaya." Kainenu kijkt haar verbaasd aan. Nog nooit heeft een meisje haar excuus aan geboden omdat ze haar naam niet had gezegd. Hij kon voelen dat zij speciaal was." Het geeft niet Nikaya-chan." Nikaya bloost omdat hij haar chan noemt. Kainenu lacht.

Dan komt Sesshomaru naar buiten gelopen." Kainenu waar blijf je? We hebben nog veel werk te doen." kainenu lacht." Sorry Sesshomaru, ik was even in gesprek met Nikaya-sama." Sesshomaru kijkt hem alleen maar aan. Kainenu zegt zijn gedag tegen Rin en Nikaya en rent naar Sesshomaru. Dan gaan de twee demonen naar binnen en laten Rin en Nikaya alleen.

Er gaan een paar uur voor bij en het begint donker te worden. Yuu kijkt naar de lucht en ziet dat het donker begint te worden. Hij roept Nikaya en Rin naar binnen en brengt hen naar Rin's kamer. Daar wacht hij met hen tot er een bediende komt die hen naar de eetzaal brengt.

Daar zitten Sesshomaru en Kainenu te praten. Nikaya schuift een stoel naar achter voor Rin en helpt haar in de stoel. Dan helpt Yuu Nikaya. Sesshomaru kijkt op." Yuu als ze een demon is moet ze dat zelf doen. Hang niet zo de vader uit." Yuu fronst maar buigt wel." Ja Sesshomaru-sama." Kainenu kijkt naar Nikaya en ziet dat ze boos is maar er niks van zegt. Kainenu zegt niks en begint met eten. Nikaya kijkt alleen maar naar haar bord. Yuu eet vredig. Rin ziet dat Nikaya niet aan het eten is." Nikaya-sama waarom bent u niet aan het eten?" vraagt ze bezorgd. Sesshomaru kijkt op. Nikaya zegt niks en blijft naar haar bord kijken." Luister meisje als jij niet gauw wat eet zul je meteen naar je kamer worden gebracht." Zegt hij. Nikaya kijkt op naar hem. Haar ogen hebben een lege blik. " Sesshomaru-sama ik heb geen honger." Zegt ze. Sesshomaru zucht." Ga dan maar naar je kamer." Nikaya staat op en vraagt een bediende om haar de weg te wijzen.

Als ze in haar kamer is kleed ze zich uit en neemt ze een bad. Dan kleed zich om in haar slaapkimono en gaat in haar bed liggen. Ze kijkt naar het plafon. Dan valt ze in slaap.

Nikaya's droom:

_Een meisje staat naast haar vader. Ze lacht naar hem. Haar vader lacht terug. Dan opeens komen er allemaal mannen zwaarden. Het zijn demonen. Nikaya kan het zien. Ze beginnen te praten met haar vader." Wat doet zij nog hier Yuukan? Je weet dat ze het niet gewilde kind is." Zegt een van de demonen. Haar vader gaat voor Nikaya staan en zegt:" Wat dan nog. Zij is mijn kind en dat zal niet veranderen." _

_De scene verandert. Nikaya staat buiten bloemen te plukken. Dan worden er opeens stenen naar haar gegooid. Ze kijkt om en ziet een stel demon kinderen staan." Jij bent slecht. Jij bent niet gewild. Ga weg mensen kind." Nikaya barst in tranen uit en rent naar het kasteel van haar vader. Daar staat haar moeder op haar te wachten. Nikaya rent in haar armen en huilt. Haar vader komt aan gelopen en vraagt wat er aan de hand is. Haar moeder vertelt wat er gebeurt is. Haar vader's ogen worden rood." Hoe durven ze om haar uitschelden voor mensenkind. Ze is een pure volbloed demon." Nikaya rent naar hem toe en knuffelt haar benen. Yuukan knielt neer en tilt haar op." Stil maar liefje." Nikaya valt in slaap op zijn schouder. Yuukan glimlacht en brengt haar samen met zijn vrouw naar haar kamer. _

_Later die avond wordt Nikaya wakker. Ze ruikt rook. Ze klimt uit bed en loopt de hal in. Dan ziet ze dat het kasteel in de hens staat. Ze begint te panieken." Papa, mama, waar zijn jullie?" Ze rent naar de slaapkamer van haar ouders. Die liggen daar te slapen. Ze maakt ze wakker. Yuukan kijkt op en ziet Nikaya die helemaal in paniek is. Voor dat hij kan vragen wat er is ruikt hij brand. Hij trekt zijn vrouw uit bed en zegt dat ze Nikaya uit het kasteel moet halen. Aiko pakt Nikaya en rent door de hal. Dan valt ze. Nikaya valt op de grond en komt zo dicht bij het vuur dat het haar ogen pijn doet. " Mama mijn ogen!!" schreeuwt ze. Aiko staat vlug op en kijkt naar Nikaya ogen. Ze zijn wit geworden. Ze schrikt. De voorspelling kwam dus uit. Nikaya zou blind worden. Aiko neemt Nikaya in haar armen en rent door de hal. Opeens komen er demonen de hal binnen." Geef het meisje aan ons en we zullen je geen pijn doen." Aiko zet Nikaya neer en zegt:" lieverd luister goed. Je moet zo snel mogelijk het kasteel uitkomen. Papa zal je komen zoeken.""Maar mama en jij dan? Ga jij niet mee." Haar moeder glimlacht bedroefd en zegt dat ze demonen gaat tegen houden. Nikaya snikt maar luistert naar haar moeder en rent zo snel mogelijk naar buiten. Dan hoort ze een schreeuw. Het was haar moeder. Nikaya rent terug en ziet haar moeder op de grond liggen. Dood. Tranen beginnen te stormen. De demonen hadden haar moeder vermoord. Nikaya kijkt naar de demonen. Ze lopen te grijnzen terwijl ze een vrouw hebben vermoordt. Nikaya begint te huilen. De demonen zien haar en rennen naar haar toe met messen. Nikaya wordt bang. Ze sluit haar ogen. Dan voelt ze een arm haar pakken en dat ze wordt weg gedragen. Nikaya opent haar ogen en ziet dat haar vader haar heeft op gepakt en haar naar buiten draagt. Nikaya kijkt naar zijn gezicht. Er lopen tranen over. Als ze vergenoeg van het kasteel vandaan zijn laat haar vader Nikaya los. Hij zakt door zijn knieën. Nikaya knuffelt hem. Samen huilen ze om haar moeder die haar leven gaf voor haar dochter._

Einde hoofdstuk 3


	4. Chapter 4

Het blinde meisje

Hoofdstuk 4:

Nikaya schiet overeind. Tranen lopen over haar wangen. Ze staart naar handen. Het waas haar schuld. Als ze strekker was geweest zou haar moeder nog leven. Ze trekt haar knieën tot aan haar kin en begraaft haar gezicht er in. Zo blijft ze zitten tot er op haar deur wordt geklopt. Nikaya schrikt op." Kom binnen!" zegt ze. Yuu doet de deur open en loopt naar binnen." Nikaya-sama, heer Sesshomaru verwacht u voor het ontbijt." Zegt hij. Nikaya knikt en staat op. Yuu gaat naar buiten en wacht daar tot ze klaar is. Nikaya kleed zich om en doet haar goed. Dan loopt ze naar de plek waar een spiegel zou moeten staan. Ze kijkt voor zich uit. Als ze niet blind was geweest zou ze zich kunnen zien. Jammer genoeg was dat niet zo. Nikaya zucht en loopt naar de deur. Ze doet hem open en ziet dat Yuu op haar staat te wachten.

Yuu begint haar naar de eetzaal te lijden. Nikaya is stil en zegt niks. Hij kende dit gedrag van haar. Ze had waarschijnlijk weer een nachtmerrie gehad. Nikaya kijkt alleen maar naar de vloer. " Yuu?" Yuu draait zich om. Nikaya kijkt hem aan met lege ogen. Opeens rent ze naar hem en knuffelt hem. Ze begint te huilen. Yuu zegt niks en knuffelt haar terug. Hij weet dat ze moeilijk heeft. Dan laat Nikaya los en loopt ze de eetzaal binnen.

Daar zit Sesshomaru een papier te lezen en thee drinken. Nikaya gaat zitten en begint te eten. Ook al heeft ze geen honger. Dan komt Rin binnen gestormd. Ze gaat naast Nikaya zitten en kijkt haar aan. Dan vraagt ze:" Ga je vandaag weer met mij spelen?" Nikaya kijkt op en knikt. Rin lacht blij. Nikaya glimlacht.

De rest van de dag is het rustig in het kasteel. Nikaya speelt met Rin en Yuu let op ze. Sesshomaru en Kainenu werken verder aan het papierwerk en bespreken politieke dingen. Nikaya kijkt naar het water in de vijver. Op een of andere manier kan zij het water wel zien. Het lijkt te leven. Een aura te hebben. Rin komt naar haar toe en gaat in haar schoot zitten en kijkt ook naar het water." Mijn papa en mama zeiden altijd dat het water een geest heeft, een ziel. Sesshomaru-sama zegt van niet." Nikaya kijkt nar beneden en glimlacht. Rin is in slaap gevallen. Nikaya tilt haar op en loopt naar haar kamer en legt Rin op haar bed. Ze gaat in een stoel zitten en staart voor zich uit.

Dan hoort ze een deur open gaan. Ze kijkt in de richting van het geluid. Daar staat Sesshomaru. Meteen kijkt ze weg. Ze wil niks met hem te maken hebben. Sesshomaru kijkt hoe Nikaya van hem weg draait. Op een of andere manier lijkt het hem pijn te doen. Hij loopt naar het bed en kijkt naar Rin. Die ligt rustig te slapen. Hij glimlacht in zijn gedachte. Nikaya kijkt naar Rin.

Dan loopt Sesshomaru weer naar buiten. Nikaya zucht. Ze besluit een bad te nemen. Ze pakt een handdoek en gaat de badkamer in. Daar kleed zich uit en gaat in bad. Ze wordt rustig en kijkt naar het plafon.

Die avond wordt er rustig gegeten. Nikaya eet maar een klein beetje. Sesshomaru kikt alleen maar naar haar. Kainenu probeert haar nog wat te laten eten maar ze weigert en vraagt of ze van tafel mag. Sesshomaru knikt. Zodra Nikaya de eetzaal uit is, kijkt Kainenu naar Sesshomaru." Waarom zei je niks tegen haar? Waarom laat je haar gaan?" Sesshomaru kijkt hem aan en zegt:" Het is haar keuze dat ze niks wilt eten niet de mijne." Kainenu kijkt weer naar zijn bord. Nikaya was een vreemd meisje. Ze gaf om anderen en niet veel om haar zelf. Hij zucht. Morgen zou het waarschijnlijk precies het zelfde gaan.

Nikaya ligt te slapen. Ze heeft weer een droom.

Nikaya's droom:

_Yuukan draagt Nikaya op zijn rug. Het kasteel is afgebrand en hij moet Nikaya in veiligheid brengen. Hij herinnerde nog wat een vriend van hem had gezegd. Hij rent zo snel mogelijk naar het westen. Daar woont de heer van het westen: Heer Inutaisho. _

_Terwijl hij rent kan hij het kasteel al zien. Nikaya huilt in haar slaap. Yuukan probeert zijn tranen tegen te houden. Hoe kan dit toch gebeurt zijn. Hij had haar moeten beschermen. Tranen lopen langs zijn wangen. Nikaya begint harder te huilen. Hij kijkt over zijn schouder en kan zien dat ze nachtmerrie heeft. Hij heeft medelij voor haar. Ze is nog zo jong en nu al zoveel pijn mee gemaakt. Hij draait zijn hoofd weer en richt zich weer op de weg. _

_Als hij bij het kasteel aan komt ziet hij soldaten op hem af komen rennen. Hij is uitgeput en wil niet nog eens vechten. Hij stopt en wacht tot ze hem bereiken. Dan komt Inutaisho aanrennen." Yuukan wat heeft dit te betekenen? Waar is Aiko? Wat doe je hier?" Yuukan die te moe is om te antwoorden kijkt hem aan. Inutaisho kan zien dat zijn vriend helemaal uit geput is en loopt naar hem toe om hem te helpen als hij iets op zijn rug ziet. Het is een meisje. Ze heeft kastanje bruin haar en rode lijnen er in. Haar ogen zijn dicht maar ze zijn wel nat. _

_Inutaisho kijkt Yuukan aan. Yuukan heeft ook sporen van tranen op zijn gezicht. Hij tilt het kind van Yuukan's rug en geeft haar aan een van zijn soldaten. Yuukan stort in en valt neer. Inutaisho pakt hem vlug vast en geeft orders hen naar het kasteel te brengen. Daar krijgen ze een aparte kamer. _

_De volgende morgen wordt Yuukan wakker en vindt hem zelf in een bed. Hij herinnerd zich dat hij bij Inutaisho is en staat op. hij loopt naar de kamer naast die van hem. Daar ligt Nikaya. Hij gaat op het bed zitten en merkt dat ze heeft gehuild. Hij voelt zich zelf droevig worden. Dan komt Inutaisho de kamer binnen. Hij vraagt wat er is gebeurd. Yuukan vertelt het verhaal met tranen in zijn ogen. Inutaisho legt een hand op zijn schouder. Hij zegt dat hij er alles aan zal doen om de gene die dit gedaan hebben te straffen. Yuukan knikt. Dan zegt hij:" Nikaya kan niet mee. Het zou haar te veel pijn doen. Ik breng haar naar een vriend van me en maak haar mens. Daar zal ze veilig zijn." Inutaisho wilt er tegen in gaan maar ziet dat zijn vriend met pijn deze keuze heeft gemaakt._

_Die ochtend wordt als Nikaya wakker is, alles aan haar vertelt. Ze huilt en wilt niet weg maar haar vader is streng en zegt ze wel moet. Nikaya knikt en huilt in zijn armen. Die avond wordt van haar een mens gemaakt en wordt ze naar de landheer gebracht. Ze zal zich niks herinneren dat ze ooit een demon was. Haar vader laat haar met tranen in zijn ogen achter._

Einde hoofdstuk 4


	5. Chapter 5

Het blinde meisje.

Hoofdstuk 5:

Nikaya wordt wakker en staat op. ze doet haar ochtensroutine. Als ze samen met Rin in Rin's kamer aan het spelen is, komt Kainenu binnen. " Een goeie morgen Nikaya. Zou jij en Rin met mij mee willen naar een meertje om wat te zwemmen?" Nikaya kijkt op en glimlacht." Tuurlijk." Rin springt vrolijk heen en weer. Kainenu lacht. Hij laat de bediendes hun kleren halen en dan gaan ze.

Als ze er zijn kan Nikaya zien dat er een meer is. Het is zo mooi. Rin rent meteen naar het meer en springt er in. Kainenu helpt Nikaya de heuvel af. Kainenu zet haar neer bij het rand van het meer. Nikaya laat haar voeten in het water zaken. Ze sluit haar ogen en laat het water haar rustig maken. Als Kainenu haar zo ziet wordt overrompelt door haar schoonheid. Als ze zo bij het water zit lijkt ze wel een watergodin.

Opeens begint Nikaya's haar te veranderen. Het wordt kastanjebruin en krijgt rood roze strepen er in. Ze krijgt klauwen en scherpe tanden. Kainenu kijkt vol verbijstering naar de gebeurtenis. Rin rent naar haar toen en vraagt wat er is gebeurt. Nikaya kijkt haar gek aan en zegt dat er niks is. Dan zegt Kainenu:" Je hebt je demonische vorm weer terug." Nikaya kijkt hem vol ongeloof aan. ze barst in huilen uit en begint te trillen. Rin probeert haar ter trosten maar niks werkt. Kainenu rilt haar op en loopt samen met Rin terug naar het kasteel.

In het kasteel wordt Yuu helemaal gek. Hij weet niet waar Nikaya is. Dan ziet hij Kainenu met een meisje in zijn handen. Hij rent naar hem toe en ziet dat het meisje aan het huilen is. Ze kijkt hem aan met lege ogen." Nikaya……" stottert hij. Ze wendt haar ogen af en begint weer te huilen. Kainenu brengt haar naar kamer en gaat naar Sesshomaru. Hij vertelt hem wat er gebeurt is. Sesshomaru kijkt hem woedend aan." hoe kon je haar naar buiten brengen? Ze had strike orders om in het kasteel te blijven." Schreeuwt hij woedend. Kainenu begint nu ook boos te worden." Ze zit alleen maar binnen of tussen muren. Ze is geen gevangene Sesshomaru. Ze is een meisje dat niet op gesloten wil zitten. Wanneer was je haar van plan te vertellen over haar verleden en dat haar vader nog leeft. Wanneer hé. Nooit omdat je bang bent dat je haar verliest." Nu kan Sesshomaru het niet meer houden. Het volgende moment is Kainenu vast gepind aan de muur met Sesshomaru's hand om zijn nek.

" Ik geef niks om haar begrepen. Ik doe gewoon wat me gevraagd is en niks meer. Kom niet dichterbij haar of je zult de rest van je leven in een kerker rond hangen." Dan laat hij hem los. Kainenu valt op de grond en wrijft over zijn keel. Dan staat ie op, buigt en loopt naar buiten.

De rest van de week wordt er niet tegen Nikaya gesproken. Ze komt har kamer niet uit en eet niks. De enige die haar kamer in mag is Rin. Sesshomaru doet alsof het niks uit maakt maar binnen in hem maakt het hem gek. Yuu is ten einde raad en Kainenu probeert haar eruit te praten. Maar niks werkt.

Er is een week vestreken sinds Nikaya haar demonische vorm terug heeft. het is onrustig in het kasteel. De heren zitten in de eetzaal en staren naar hun bord. Dan komt Rin ineens aan rennen. Sesshomaru wil wat gaan zeggen maar voor hij ook maar een woord kan zeggen kijkt Rin hem aan. Dan pakt ze een broodje en rent de kamer weer uit. De mannen kijken verbaast." Waar ging zij nou heen met dat broodje?" vraagt Kainenu.

Rin rent door de hal. Als ze bij een deur staat klopt ze." Kom binnen Rin." Rin doet de deur open en loopt naar binnen. Dan doet ze deur weer dicht." Ik heb je wat brood gebracht Nikaya-chan." De vrouw waar tegen Rin sprak was een volbloeds demon. Ze had kastanjebruin haar met rode strepen er in. Nikaya's ogen zijn niet meer wit maar oceaan blauw. Rin geeft haar het brood en gaat naast haar op het bed zitten." Kan je weer zien?" vraagt ze. Nikaya kijkt haar aan en glimlacht." Ja ik kan weer zien. Ook al is het beeld nog een beetje vaag." Rin glimlacht. Nu dat Nikaya weer kan zien kan Rin haar tekeningen aan haar laten zien.

Opeens wordt er op de deur geklopt. Nikaya kijkt op." Wie is daar?" vraagt ze. Kainenu doet de deur open en loopt naar binnen. Als hij op kijkt ziet hij een demon die hij nog nooit eerder heeft gezien." Ik ben Kainenu en wie mag jij zijn?" vraagt hij. Nikaya kijkt hem aan en lacht." Ik ben het Nikaya."

Kainenu kijkt haar verbaast aan.' Hoe kan zij Nikaya zijn? Nikaya is blind en heeft geen oogkleur.' " Nikaya-sama wil je mijn tekeningen zien?" Nikaya draait zich om en kijkt naar Rin." Ja hoor."

Kainenu valt in anime style. Hij wordt gewoon weg genegeerd. Hij huilt animetranen. Nikaya kijkt niet om. Kainenu:" …………." ' Ik wordt genegeerd weeeeeh.' Rent huilend de kamer uit. Nikaya draait zich om.' Heey waar is Kainenu? Nou ja weer naar Rin kijken.'

Sesshomaru kijkt uit het raam. Hij ziet Kainenu huilend het kasteel uit rennen en knalt tegen een boom. Hij moet zich in houden om niet te lachen. Sesshomaru slaagt er toch niet in om zijn lach in te houden en barst in lachen uit. Kainenu wordt wakker van het gelach en kijk om hoog om te zien wie er lacht. En ziet Sesshomaru lachen en wordt laaiend. Kainenu springt om hoog en knalt naast het raam. Met een bult op zijn hoofd flikkert hij in de goot. Sesshomaru krijgt pijn van het lachen en valt K.O.

Einde hoofdstuk 5


	6. Chapter 6

Het blinde meisje

Hoofdstuk 6 :

Nikaya ligt op bed. Ze denkt aan haar vaders woorden.

Flashback:

_Nikaya kijkt haar vader huilend aan." Oto-san waarom mag ik niet met je mee? Ik wil niet alleen zijn!" Yuukan kijkt haar aan en zucht." Ik wil dat je veilig bent. Daarom mag je niet mee. Je zult een mens worden. Het zegel zal niet breken voordat je er klaar voor bent." Hij kust haar op haar hoofd. Nikaya knikt. _

Einde van flashback.

Nikaya zucht. Was ze er nu dan wel klaar voor. Ze had bijna haar hele leven in de duisternis geleefd. Hoe most ze zich nou herinneren hoe ze een aanval kon doen. ze kijkt naar het plafon. Waarom nou net nu? Net wanneer ze een normaal leven kon lijden. Nou ja normaal…. Een beetje normaal.

Dan komt Rin binnen gestormd. Nikaya kijkt op. " Nikaya-chan, we gaan eten en de heer verwacht je." Zegt Rin op gewonden. Nikaya glimlacht en staat op. Ze loopt naar de kast en pakt een zwarte kimono met een rode draak er op. Dan pakt ze Rin's hand en loopt naar de eetzaal.

In de eetzaal zitten Sesshomaru en Kainenu een staarwedstrijd aan het houden. Als Nikaya binnen komt kijken ze allebei op. Nikaya kijkt beiden boos aan. Ze gaat zitten en pakt haar eetstokjes. Rin kijkt naar de mannen en zegt:" Waarom is Nikaya-chan boos op jullie?" Sesshomaru aarzelt maar geeft dan antwoord:" Eeh we hadden een klein gevecht. " Nikaya kijkt op." Klein gevechtje Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru slikt en knikt. Nikaya staat op." Waarom ben ik de enige die blij lijkt te zijn dat ik weer kan zien?" Kainenu kijkt beschaamd naar de grond. Sesshomaru staat op en wil net iets gaan zeggen als hij ziet dat Nikaya huilt." Jullie zijn allemaal het zelfde. Jullie maakt het niet uit of ik kan zien of niet. Ik dacht dat ik hier gelukkiger zou worden. Blijkbaar had ik het mis." En met dat rent Nikaya de eetzaal uit.

Sesshomaru staat vast genageld aan de vloer. Hij wist niet dat zoveel pijn deed.

Dan komt er een bediende binnen."" Mijn heer er iemand die met u wilt spreken." Sesshomaru draait zich om en geeft Rin orders om Nikaya te troosten. Dan loopt hij achter de bediende aan. Kainenu kijkt hem na. Hij zucht. Misschien had hij inderdaad iets moeten zeggen over haar ogen.

Nikaya valt huilend op haar bed.' Waarom, waarom moeten ze nou zo gevoelloos zijn.' Rin komt haar kamer binnen. Nikaya kijkt op en ziet haar. Rin komt naar haar toe en gaat op haar schoot zitten. Nikaya aait haar over haar hoofd. Zo blijven ze een tijdje zitten.

Sesshomaru komt zijn kantoor binnen. Daar zit een man op hem te wachten." Vader wat doet u hier? U zou dood moeten zijn." Zegt Sesshomaru met een gevoelloos gezicht. Inutaisho kijkt hem even aan en zegt dan:" Ik kom even kijken hoe het hier gaat. En ik ben weer tot leven gewekt." Sesshomaru kijkt hem aan. Dan stormt Kainenu de kamer binnen." Sesshomaru, de mannen zeggen dat heer Inutaisho terug gekeerd is." Dan ziet hij Inutaisho staan. Hij buigt. Inutaisho begint te lachen. Kainenu kijkt blozend op. Dan richt Inutaisho zich weer op Sesshomaru." We hebben wat te bespreken. Kainenu waarom hou jij Nikaya-sama niet gezelschap?" Kainenu knikt en buigt. Dan loopt hij de kamer uit.

Nikaya en Rin zitten in Rin's kamer met poppen aan het spelen. Yuu staat buiten bij de deur de wacht te houden. Kainenu komt aan lopen. Yuu gaat voor de deur staan en blokkeert zijn pad." Nikaya-sama wil niet gestoord worden." Kainenu kijkt hem verbaast aan en vraag: " Maar beste Yuu ik stoor haar toch niet." Nikaya komt de kamer uit en kijkt Kainenu aan." Wat is er Kainenu-san?" vraagt ze. Kainenu kijkt haar niet aan en zegt:" Heer Inutaisho is terug gekeerd van de dood." Nikaya glimlacht." Wat leuk. Dat zal heer Sesshomaru leuk vinden." Dan gaat ze weer naar binnen.

Rin ligt te slapen. Nikaya glimlacht en tilt haar op en legt haar op haar bed. Ze dekt haar toe en gaat in een stoel zitten.

Bij Sesshomaru:

" WAT!! Waarom heb je niks tegen haar gezegd?!!" Heer Inutaisho kijkt zijn zoon boos aan. Sesshomaru kijkt naar de grond. Inutaisho kijkt uit het raam." Hij zal binnenkort terug komen. De moordenaars zullen nu wel dood zijn. Hij heeft zijn land opnieuw op gebouwd." Sesshomaru kijkt zijn vader aan. Inutaisho zucht." Als hij komt, zal hij haar mee nemen. Denk daar aan Sesshomaru." Hij staat op en laat Sesshomaru aan zijn gedachten. Sesshomaru gromt en een traan loopt op zijn wang.

Einde van hoofdstuk 6


	7. Chapter 7

Het blinde meisje

Hoofdstuk 7:

Nikaya zit te slapen in haar stoel. Yuu komt de kamer binnen en ziet haar zitten. Hij glimlacht en tilt haar op. Dan brengt hij haar naar haar kamer. Hij legt haar op haar bed neer en gaat de kamer uit.

Als hij uit de kamer komt ziet hij Kainenu bij de deur staan." Ze slaapt nu dus kom morgen maar terug." Kainenu kijkt hem alleen maar aan en zegt dan:" Ik kom niet om met haar te praten maar met jou." Yuu kijkt hem aan." Je weet dat ze demon is geworden. Het zal niet lang duren voor dat demons naar haar opzoek gaan om haar hun mate te maken. Hoe zal je dan al die demonen af kunnen slaan? Denk daar over na Yuu anders ben je haar zo meteen kwijt." Kainenu draait zich om en loopt weg.

Yuu kikt naar de grond." Dat laat ik niet gebeuren." Fluistert hij zacht. Dan gaat hij op de wacht staan.

Ergens in Japan:

" Mijn heer, wanneer vertrekken we? De mannen zijn klaar." De heer kijkt naar de horizon." We gaan nu. Ik kom je halen mijn kind."

Bij Nikaya:

Nikaya wordt wakker en realiseert dat ze in haar kamer is. Ze staat op en loopt naar haar kast en trekt een andere kimono aan. dan loopt ze naar Rin's kamer.

Rin is al wakker en kijkt uit haar raam. Nikaya komt binnen en glimlacht naar haar. Rin kijkt haar aan en lacht terug. Nikaya gaat op haar bed zitten en zucht. Rin komt bij het raam vandaan en gaat naast haar zitten. Dan knuffelt ze haar. Nikaya knuffelt haar terug.

Opeens wordt er op de deur geklopt. Nikaya kijkt op." Wie is daar?" Inutaisho komt binnen en lacht naar hen."Goedemorgen, ik stoor niet hoop ik." Nikaya staat op en buigt." Natuurlijk niet mijn heer." Inutaisho lacht." Je hoeft niet te buigen hoor Nikaya-sama." Nikaya lacht.

Inutaisho kijkt haar aan." Nikaya-chan zou je met mij mee willen gaan? Er iets dat ik met je wil bespreken." Nikaya knikt en zegt tegen Rin dat ze in de kamer moet blijven. Dan loopt ze met Inutaisho mee. Yuu wil hen achter na gaan maar Nikaya houdt hem tegen." Jij moet Rin beschermen terwijl ik weg. Zorg er voor dat er niks met haar gebeurt Yuu." Yuu wil protesteren maar bedenkt zich en knikt.

Inutaisho loopt voorop en Nikaya achter hem. Terwijl ze door de hal lopen kijkt Inutaisho af en toe even over zijn schouder.

Als ze bij het kantoor zijn aan gekomen, doet Inutaisho de deur open. Daar zit Sesshomaru zijn werk te doen. Hij kijkt op. Nikaya loopt het kantoor binnen en werpt een blik op hem. Hij kijkt meteen weg. Inutaisho ziet de verandering in de sfeer en loopt naar het midden van de kamer en begint te spreken." Binnenkort zal er een demonheer komen. Ik wil op die dag geen scènes dus dat betekent geen ruzies en Rin moet niet al te druk zijn. En jullie moeten wat aardiger tegen elkaar doen." Hij kijkt beide streng aan. Sesshomaru knikt en houd zijn ogen op Nikaya. Nikaya kijk naar de muur en knikt.

Inutaisho glimlacht. Sesshomaru kijkt nog steeds naar Nikaya. Nikaya staat op en loopt naar de deur." Was dat alles Inutaisho-sama? Dan ga ik." Dan loopt ze de kamer uit.

Sesshomaru kijkt haar na. Hij zucht. Misschien had hij haar moeten tegen houden en zeggen wat hij voelt diep binnen in hem. De pijn die hij voelde als zij naar hem keek met haar boze ogen. Als zij haar rug naar hem toe draaide en hem geen kans gaf. De tranen die hij huilde wanneer hij sliep. Hoe hij zo jaloers was als ze naar Yuu glimlachte.

Inutaisho kijkt naar zijn zoon en ziet hem met zijn gedachten vechten.'Op een dag gaat die jongen nog eens de mist in.'

Nikaya loopt naar haar slaapkamer en gaat op het bed zitten. Ze denkt na over wat Inutaisho gezegd heeft. Ze zucht. Misschien heeft hij gelijk.

Rin komt de kamer binnen gestormd. Met tranen over haar wangen. Nikaya kijkt haar geschrokken aan en neemt haar in haar armen." Wat is er Rin?" " Rin had een nachtmerrie en zag haar vader moeder dood gaan." Nikaya tilt haar op en laat haar in haar schouder huilen." Mag Rin jou oka-san noemen Nikaya-chan?"

Nikaya kijkt Rin aan en glimlacht." Tuurlijk Rin dan noem ik jou mijn kleine dochter." Rin lacht.

Terwijl Rin gaat spelen denkt Nikaya na. ' Waarom zei ik ja? Ik had nee kunnen zeggen maar waarom deed ik dat niet?' Nikaya kijkt hoe Rin met een pop speelt. Ze lacht. Misschien was het gewoon voor het beste.

Het wordt langzaam donker. Yuu komt de kamer in om te zeggen dat ze aan tafel kunnen. Rin pakt Nikaya's hand en sleurt haar mee." Yeah vandaag hebben we sushi uit het Noorden." Roept Rin vrolijk. Nikaya lacht weer. Hoe het kind zo blij kon zijn over zo iets simpel.

Als ze de eetkamer binnen komen zitten Inutaisho, Sesshomaru en Kainenu er al. Nikaya kijkt de laatste twee nog steeds niet aan. Inutaisho kijkt haar aan maar zegt niks. Ze gaat zitten met Rin naast haar.

Rin begint meteen te eten. Nikaya glimlacht. " Rin eet je niet te snel anders stik je nog." Rin knikt. Nikaya begint ook maar met eten.

Tijdens het eten is het rustig. Inutaisho praat met Yuu over de politiek en Sesshomaru en Kainenu doen een staar wedstrijd. Nikaya en Rin eten rustig door." Nou ik ga naar bed. Moet morgen vroeg alles klaar zetten voor de heer." Zegt Inutaisho. Nikaya staat op en neemt Rin mee. Ze zeggen goedenacht en gaan naar bed.

Sesshomaru zucht. Dan zegt Kainenu:" Laten we morgen maar geen ruzie maken. Goede nacht." Sesshomaru knikt. Kainenu loopt de kamer uit. Sesshomaru kijkt naar buiten via een raam. Dan staat ie op en loopt naar zijn kamer. Daar kleed hij zich om. Intussen denkt hij na over Nikaya.

Hoe boos ze naar hem keek. Hoe ze lachte om Rin. Hoe ze gezellig stond te praten met Yuu. Waarom kreeg hij altijd de boze blik. Hij weet dat hij fout zat toen maar ze kan hem toch wel vergeven. Hem één lach gunnen. Hij gaat op zijn bed liggen en legt zijn hoofd op het kussen. Waarom? Waarom!!! Tranen lopen over zijn wangen. Hij sluit zijn ogen en huilt zich zelf in slaap

Einde hoofdstuk 7


	8. Chapter 8

Het blinde meisje

Hoofdstuk 8:

Nikaya ligt te slapen. Haar droom is weer een herinnering. De herinnering van haar moeder.

Droom:

Nikaya kijkt naar buiten. Het sneeuwt. Ze zucht. Ze wilt naar buiten maar ze mag niet. Aiko komt aan gelopen en ziet haar verdrietige dochter." Wat doe jij hier zo alleen? We krijgen zo gasten hoor." Zegt ze glimlachend. Nikaya kijkt op. Ze rent naar moeder en knuffelt haar benen.

" Ik wil naar buiten maar ik mag niet van papa!" zegt Nikaya met neptraantjes in haar ogen. Haar moeder lacht. Dan pakt ze Nikaya op." Er is een reden waarom je niet naar buiten mag meisie. We willen niet dat je ziek word." Nikaya knikt begrijpend. Aiko neemt haar mee naar de woonzaal. Daar zit haar vader alles klaar te maken voor hun gasten." Papa wie komt er vandaag?" vraagt Nikaya. Yuukan lacht." Je kent hen wel Nikaya, heer Inutaisho en zijn vrouw. En ze nemen een verassing mee."

Nikaya lacht vrolijk." Yeah ik hou van verassingen." Haar moeder lacht. Ze is zo schattig als ze dat doet.

Dan komt er een bediende de kamer binnen gelopen. " Mijn heer uw gasten zijn er."" Aha mooi zo. " zegt Yuukan. Inutaisho komt de kamer binnen en begroet Yuukan."Aha goede oude vriend. Het is goed om je weer te zien." Yuukan lacht." Inderdaad, onze kinderen nemen te veel tijd in."

Opeens voelen ze beiden een donkere aura. Ze draaien om naar hun vrouwen en zien ze kijken met een blik die een god zou kunnen doden. Ze kijken angstig. Beide vrouwen: " Jullie hebben niks te klagen. Wij moeten voor de kinderen zorgen niet jullie." De heren zeggen haastig dat het hen spijt.

Nikaya giechelt maar merkt dan dat er een jongen bij Inutaisho staat. Ze loopt voorbij haar vader en kijkt de jongen. De jongen kijkt verlegen en verstopt zich achter zijn moeder. Inutaisho ziet dit en lacht." Kom op Sesshomaru ze zal je niks doen hoor."

Sesshomaru kijkt naar Nikaya en zegt niks. Nikaya glimlacht en loopt naar hem toe." Hoi, wil je met me spelen?" Sesshomaru bloost. Ze is wel mooi denkt hij. Hij gaat naar toe en speelt met haar.

De volwassen kijken met blijdschap toe. Deze kinderen zullen later de nieuwe koning en koningin van het westen worden.

Einde droom.

Nikaya wordt wakker door gelach vanuit buiten. Ze staat op en kijkt uit het raam. Buiten staat Inutaisho met een andere man te praten. 'Okwe dat ze aan het praten zijn is tot daar aan toe maar zo hard lachen!!!' Nikaya kleed zich om en loopt naar de eetzaal.

Als ze de kamer binnen komt ziet ze twee mannen zitten. De één is Inutaisho maar de andere kent ze niet. Ze gaat zitten op haar plek en zegt Inutaisho gedag. Intussen kijkt de vreemdeling de hele tijd naar haar. Ze probeert haar eten rustig te eten maar dan komt Rin naar binnen gestormd en springt op en neer." Nikaya-sama ik wil buiten spelen, buiten spelen!" Nikaya giechelt en zegt dat Rin even moet wachten tot ze klaar zijn met eten. De vreemdeling kijkt af en toe nog steeds naar Nikaya maar verder laat hij haar met rust.

Dan komen Sesshomaru en Kainenu binnen. Ze kijken elkaar grommend aan en gaan dan tegen over elkaar zitten. Nikaya rolt met haar ogen en eet rustig verder. Rin giechelt en speelt een beetje met haar eten. Inutaisho kijkt de twee aan met de blik en dan zijn ze allebei stil en gaan heel stil aan hun eten. Inutaisho zucht maar gaat dan vrolijk verder met het gesprek. Dan staat Yuu naast Nikaya. Hij ziet er moe uit maar zegt niks.

Nikaya kijkt op en vraagt: " Yuu waar bleef je? Ik dacht dat je me zou brengen naar de eetzaal." Yuu buigt en mompelt:" Ik kwam net van uw kamer maar u was al weg mijn vrouwe. Het spijt me dat ik u teleurgesteld heb." Nikaya glimlacht en kust Yuu op zijn voorhoofd. " Jij zou mij nooit kunnen teleurstellen Yuu. Dat weet je." Sesshomaru kijkt weg en drinkt nijdig van zijn thee. Inutaisho ziet het en glimlacht. Kainenu staat op en loopt naar Nikaya. Hij gaat op één knie zitten en houdt een roos voor haar uit." Deze heb ik vanmorgen gevonden. Ik vond het zo veel op uw schoonheid lijken dat ik hem aan u schenk." Nikaya giechelt en neemt de roos aan. Ze kust Kainenu op zijn wang en glimlacht. De vreemdeling kijkt op en steekt zijn hand op als teken dat Inutaisho zijn kop moet houden. Inutaisho stopt acuut met praten. De man staat op en kucht even. Iedereen kijkt hem meteen aan behalve Rin die het te druk heeft met haar rijst in Jakens mond te dauwen. Jaken probeert weg te komen maar helaas heeft Rin hem vast gebonden aan een stoel.

"Mag ik vragen wat de hel hier aan de hand is?" zegt de man met een zware stem. Yuu buigt en wil net wat zeggen als Nikaya hem voor is." Deze mannen zijn heel aardig voor me aan het doen. Ik heb geen idee waarom maar ik vind het prima." De man kijkt haar met nauwe ogen aan. Hij slaat met zijn vuist op tafel. Rin schrikt en begint te huilen omdat ze denkt dat ze iets verkeerds heeft gedaan. Nikaya staat vlug op en tilt Rin op. Ze troost haar en zegt dat er niks aan de hand is. Dan draait ze zich om naar de man en schreeuwt boos."Waar was dat goed voor? Je laat een klein kind schrikken om niks!" De man laat zijn haren voor zijn ogen vallen en zegt niks. Inutaisho staat op en gaat tussen Nikaya en de man in staan. " Kom, kom. Laten we nou geen ruzie maken." Hij kijkt Nikaya veel betekend aan. Nikaya kijkt weg met een beschamend gezicht en zegt heel zacht sorry. De man kijkt Nikaya weer aan. Zijn ogen zijn gevuld met tranen. Nikaya kijkt hem verschrikt aan. De man draait zich om en gaat met zijn rug naar Nikaya staan. " Ik heb zo veel mee gemaakt maar blijkbaar heb ik toch nog een zachte kant." Zijn klinkt anders. Hij nu veel zachter.

Nikaya knippert even met haar ogen en grijpt dan naar haar hoofd. Ze zet Rin neer en valt op haar knieën. Ze begint te huilen. Yuu snelt naar haar zijde en slaat zijn arm om haar heen. De man kijkt haar alleen maar aan. Dan knielt hij voor haar en steekt zijn hand uit. Yuu kijkt even naar de man maar knikt dan. De man glimlacht even en kijkt dan weer serieus. Hij legt zijn hand op haar hoofd en begint haar hoofd te aaien. Nikaya begint nog harder te snikken. Dan springt ze op en kijkt de man aan met betraande ogen. De man staat ook op en spreidt zijn armen wijd. Nikaya springt in zijn armen en huilt. " Oto-san!!" huilt ze. Yuukan knuffelt haar en laat zijn tranen op de vrije loop.

Inutaisho blinkt een traan weg en tilt Rin op. Sesshomaru komt er naast staan maar zegt niks. Inutaisho knikt dat ze Yuukan en Nikaya even met rust moeten laten en loopt samen met de andere de kamer uit. Sesshomaru werpt een laatste blik op de twee en loopt dan door. Nikaya trekt zich terug en kijkt haar vader blij aan." Ik had nooit gedacht dat ik jou nog eens zou zien." Yuukan lacht en aait haar. " Ik zit vol verrassingen. " Ze gaan beide zitten. Nikaya zegt met een trillende stem:" Vertel eens hoe kom je hier." Yuukan gaat even goed zitten en begint dan uit gebreid te vertellen.

Sesshomaru loopt naar de dojo en denkt intussen na over wat er vanochtend is gebeurd . Hij gromt als hij denkt aan het gedrag dat Kainenu vertoonde. Hij pakt een zwaard en begint zijn training. Yuu kijkt van een afstand toe maar neemt geen risico's door dichterbij te staan.

Nikaya 's lach klinkt door de hallen van het kasteel. Kainenu luistert met een lach. Als ze mij kiest zal ik haar altijd zo laten lachen denkt hij terwijl hij zijn mes slijpt. Zijn gedachten drijven weg naar zijn verleden en hij lacht verdrietig. Hoe hij zou wensen dat hij het anders kon doen. Hij zucht en kijkt uit het raam en ziet Sesshomaru druk bezig met trainen. Hij glimlacht gemeen en staat op. Hij rent naar de dojo en gaat voor Sesshomaru staan. Sesshomaru kijkt hem aan en gromt." Wat moet jij hier Kainenu? Ik dacht dat jij de wacht moest houden bij de poorten." Kainenu grijnst en grijpt naar zijn zwaard." Zonder redden ze het ook wel daar zo. Ik dacht wel even wat plezier kon maken door mijn oude vriend een handje te helpen met trainen. Niet waar Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru schudt zijn hoofd en valt dan opeens aan. Kainenu kan nog maar net blokkeren en deinst achteruit. Sesshomaru voert een nieuwe aanval en raakt Kainenu in zijn arm. Hij schreeuwt het uit van de pijn en valt op zijn knieën. Sesshomaru houdt zijn zwaard bij Kainenu's keel." Zeg ooit nog eens dat je mij moet helpen en het zal je einde van je leven zijn. " Dan loopt hij weg. Yuu komt te voorschijn uit zijn verstop plek en rent naar Kainenu toe. Die kreunt nog steeds. Yuu knielt naast hem en helpt hem overeind." Ik breng u wel naar de ziekenboeg." Dan loopt hij samen met Kainenu het kasteel in.

Inutaisho loopt door de hal en ziet Yuu en Kainenu naar de ziekenboeg lopen. Hij loopt er op af en vraagt wat er aan de hand is. Yuu legt uit wat er gebeurt is en dan loopt hij door. Inutaisho wordt boos als hij hoort wat Sesshomaru heeft gedaan." Hoe kan hij dat doen." zegt hij. Yuu haalt zijn schouders op.

Sesshomaru zit in zijn kantoor als opeens Nikaya binnen komt binnen stormen. Hij staat op en wilt net wat zeggen als hij een klap in zijn gezicht krijgt. Hij kijkt haar verbaasd aan met een hand op zijn wang. Ze staat hijgend en met tranen in haar ogen. " Hoe kon je!!! Hoe kunnen jullie nu vechten!!! Jullie zijn vrienden, wat is er toch met jullie jongens." Ze begint te huilen en rent snel naar haar kamer. Yuukan rent er achter aan en probeert haar te troosten. Sesshomaru blijft verbijsterd alleen achter.

Inutaisho loopt naar Sesshomaru's kantoor maar als hij binnen komt is zijn zoon nergens te bekennen. Hij kijkt verbaasd naar de lege kamer. De bediendes zeiden toch echt dat ze hem hier hadden gezien. Inutaisho loopt verder door het kasteel en kijkt in elke kamer. Als hij langs Nikaya's kamer komt ziet hij haar huilen terwijl Yuukan haar probeert te troosten. Yuukan kijkt hem aan. Inutaisho schiet hem een vraagde blik. Yuukan schudt niet wetend zijn hoofd. Inutaisho werpt een laatste blik op het snikkende meisje en loopt dan verder. Hij loopt langs Sesshomaru's kamer en kijkt even naar binnen. Het is donker in de kamer maar hij kan duidelijk zien dat Sesshomaru er in zit. Sesshomaru zit met een natte washand op zijn bed voor zich uit te staren. " Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru kijkt niet op maar blijft voor zich uit staren. Inutaisho gaat naast hem op het bed zitten en raakt zijn knie aan. Sesshomaru kijkt hem aan met lege ogen. " Wat is er zoon?" Sesshomaru kijkt weg. Inutaisho haalt het washandje weg en ziet de blauwe plek die hij heeft op gelopen." Heeft ze je geslagen?" Sesshomaru knikt en bijt op zijn lip om niet te huilen. Inutaisho knikt. " Waarom zeg je gewoon niet dat het je spijt?" Sesshomaru kijkt hem aan." Denk je niet dat ik dat geprobeerd heb! Ze luistert niet eens naar me!" Inutaisho barst in lachen uit en knuffelt zijn zoon. " Jullie zijn me er eentje. Beide maken jullie leven moeilijk terwijl jullie beiden van elkaar houden. " Sesshomaru kijkt hem pissig aan." Ik hou niet van haar." Inutaisho grijnst." Ja ja en daarom vind je het zo erg dat ze je slaat." Sesshomaru bloost en kijkt weg. Inutaisho staat op. " Laat haar maar even kalmeren en roep morgen de jongens bij een en Nikaya en vertel wat je dwars zit." Sesshomaru knikt. Inutaisho loopt de deur uit en kijkt nog een keer naar zijn zoon. Dan loopt hij weg.

Nikaya is intussen al gekalmeerd en luistert naar één van haar vaders verhalen. Dan staat Inutaisho opeens in de deur opening. " Het is al tijd om naar bed te gaan hoor." Yuukan lacht en knikt."Dat is waar. Morgen wordt weer een lange dag." Nikaya kijkt beiden verbaasd aan. Weten zij iets dat ik niet weet, denkt ze. Ze haalt haar schouder s op en glimlacht naar de twee oudere mannen. Yuukan glimlacht terug en zwaait gedag. Inutaisho zwaait ook en samen lopen de mannen de kamer uit.

Nikaya gaat liggen en valt meteen in slaap. Op naar een nieuwe droom.

Einde hoofdstuk .


	9. Chapter 9

Het blinde meisje.

Hoofdstuk 9:

Nikaya ligt geluidloos te slapen terwijl de zonnestralen door haar raam komen. Ze heeft een mooie droom gehad met bloemen en vlinders enz. Die heeft ze lang niet meer gehad. Ze opent haar ogen en rekt zich uit. Ze glimlacht als ze de zon ziet en staat op. Ze loopt naar het raam, zet haar armen op de leuning en kijkt naar buiten." Wat een prachtige dag." " Zeker." Nikaya draait zich snel om en ziet Yuu staan in de deur opening. Ze bloost en doet haar pyjama goed. " Hoe kan ik je helpen Yuu?" Yuu glimlacht en buigt." De heer heeft u geroepen voor het ontbijt. Rin is er al." Nikaya knikt en gebaart dat hij weg mag. Yuu buigt en loopt de kamer uit. Nikaya loopt naar haar kast en haalt er een zwarte kimono uit met vlinders er op, trekt die aan en doet der haar goed.

In de eetzaal zit Sesshomaru moedeloos met zijn eten te spelen en kijkt niemand aan. Kainenu eet vrolijk en lacht samen met Yuu om één van zijn grappen. De oudere mannen hebben een druk gesprek over politieke zaken, tenminste zo ziet het er uit. Rin zit ongeduldig te wachten op Nikaya en kijkt om de minuut naar de deur. Sesshomaru zucht en zegt:" Rin hou daar mee op. Ze zal gerust niet sneller komen als je dat doet." Rin kijkt hem een beetje boos aan en richt zich dan op haar eten. Dan komt Nikaya binnen lopen. Rin springt bij op en knuffelt Nikaya's benen. Nikaya lacht en aait Rin over der haar. Ze kijkt met een doodsblik naar Sesshomaru die meteen weg kijkt. Kainenu staat op en buigt , net als Yuu. Yuukan kijkt haar even aan en glimlacht. Dan gaat hij weer verder met praten. Nikaya gaat rustig naast Rin zitten en eet haar ontbijt. Sesshomaru is klaar met zijn eten en staat op. Hij loopt naar Nikaya toe en gaat voor haar staan." Eeh zou je misschien zo meteen even naar mijn kantoor komen?" Nikaya kijkt hem aan." Wie komen er nog meer?" Sesshomaru zucht en zegt:" Yuu en Kainenu komen ook." Nikaya knikt dan en gebaart dat hij weg kan gaan. Sesshomaru kijkt heel even droevig maar verhard dan weer en loopt weg.

Na het ontbijt loopt Nikaya naar Sesshomaru's kantoor. Als ze de deur open doet ziet ze Kainenu en Sesshomaru staan te ruziën. Yuu staat er een beetje bij. Hij haalt zijn schouders op naar Nikaya. Nikaya duwt de twee uit elkaar en kijkt Sesshomaru boos aan. Die is meteen stil. Nikaya kijkt rond en zegt:" Ok waarom ben ik hier?" Sesshomaru kijkt weg en gaat dan zitten. " Om de ruzie tussen ons drie voor goed op te lossen." Kainenu kijkt hem boos aan en Yuu kijkt pissig weg. Nikaya kijkt hen niet begrijpend aan." Wat bedoel je? Ben ik jullie probleem f zo ?" De mannen kijken elkaar aan en knikken dan. Nikaya kijkt hen verbaasd en een beetje beledigd aan."Nou ja zeg!" roept ze terwijl ze haar handen in de lucht gooit. Sesshomaru kijkt haar alleen maar aan en wijst naar de stoel voor zijn bureau. Nikaya zucht en gaat zitten. " Ok vertel " Sesshomaru schraapt zijn keel." Wij allen vinden dat je ons te veel aan dacht geeft waar door wij ons aan getrokken voelen." Nikaya kijkt hem verbaasd aan. " Dus je wilt zeggen dat ik me als een hoer gedraag?" Sesshomaru schudt snel zijn hoofd maar het is al te laat. Nikaya is boos op gestaan en kijkt hem nu heel pissig aan." Eerst roep je me hier heen om jullie te helpen met jullie probleem dat blijkbaar ik en nou ben ik dus ook nog eens een hoer. Kan je het nog erger maken Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru kijkt beschamend weg. Yuu komt naast Nikaya staan en legt een hand op haar schouder." Wat heer Sesshomaru eigenlijk probeerde duidelijk te maken is dat we allemaal erg veel om u geven en dat we de laatste tijd veel ruzie daar over hebben." Nikaya kijkt hem verbaasd aan." Waarom zouden jullie daar ruzie over hebben?" " Omdat voor sommige demonen onder ons " Yuu kijkt naar de andere twee" U als een soort bezitting wordt beschouwt." Nikaya kijkt vol verbazing naar de mannen. De twee demonen kijken vlug weg en staren naar de grond. Kainenu is de eerste die meteen herstelt en zegt:" In onze gemeenschap bent u oud genoeg om een echtgenoot of mate te nemen. Maar u bent nog maar net één van ons dus u wist dat niet. Ik en Heer Sesshomaru zijn allebei ook op een leeftijd waar we eigenlijk al een mate moeten hebben maar die nog steeds niet hebben. Heer Sesshomaru heeft geluk dat hij een zoon van een heer is maar ik heb minder geluk. " Kainenu kijkt triest weg. Nikaya kijkt hem met medelij aan." Ik begrijp het nu een beetje. Dus eigenlijk moet ik afstand doen van jullie?" Beide demon knikken. Sesshomaru kijkt even op en zegt dan:" Mijn vader heeft een mate voor me uit gezocht en wilt dat ik met haar ga trouwen maar dat wil ik niet omdat ik geen gevoelens voor haar heb." Nikaya zegt niks en laat de info een beetje in zakken. Kainenu kijkt haar aan en wacht tot ze iets zegt. Nikaya knikt langzaam en glimlacht. " Nou dan wens ik jullie geluk met jullie mate's en laat ik jullie alleen." Ze draait zich om en loopt weg. Yuu loopt achter haar aan en kijkt de andere twee met een vuile blik aan. Sesshomaru zucht.

Nikaya loopt naar de tuin en gaat bij Rin zitten die bloemen aan het plukken is. Rin lacht naar haar en geeft haar een madeliefje. Nikaya glimlacht en neemt de bloem aan en doet het in der haar. Yuu staat er maar bij, maar voelt zich er toch bij horen.

Dan komt Yuukan aan lopen en gaat naast Nikaya zitten. Hij kijkt even een tijdje voor zich uit en kijkt haar dan aan." Ik heb gehoord dat de jongens je alles hebben vertelt. " Nikaya knikt triest en kijkt hem aan met een droevige blik. Yuukan knikt begrijpend en zegt dan met gesloten ogen:" Vanavond is er een bal in de midden landen. Het is niet zo maar een feest, het is een mate feest." Hij kijkt haar veel betekend aan." Ik wil dat je daar gaat kijken voor een mate. Je bent oud genoeg en ik wil dat dit op houdt, dit heen en weer gedwartel van de jongens." Nikaya kijkt hem aan en knikt. Yuu houdt zich op de achtergrond maar weet dat hij er niks meer over te zeggen heeft. Nikaya kijkt haar vader aan." Pap ik beloof dat ik een goede mate zal vinden." Yuukan glimlacht trost." Dat geloof ik graag Nikaya-chan." Nikaya glimlacht maar Yuu kan zien dat de lach nep is.

Die avond vertrekken de heer van het noorden en Nikaya samen met Yuu naar de Midden landen. Sesshomaru en Kainenu gaan met Inutaisho mee en zijn onderweg de hele tijd stil.

Nikaya kijkt naar buiten via het raampje van het rijtuig. Vanavond zou ze haar toekomstige echtgenoot ontmoeten. Hopelijk bleef die haar trouw.

Einde hoofdstuk 9


	10. Chapter 10

Het blinde Meisje

Hoofdstuk 10:

Nikaya kijkt droevig uit het raam. Het is nu al twee uur dat ze onder weg zijn en de spanning stijgt. Yuu is nerveus omdat hij niet wilt dat hij Nikaya verliest aan de eerste beste demon die langs loopt en Nikaya is nerveus omdat ze nu toch echt moet kiezen. Wat dus absoluut niet mee valt. Yuukan is eigenlijk de enige in het hele rijtuig die vrolijk is. Hij leest fluitend een boek dat hij heeft gekregen van Inutaisho voor de reis. Yuu kijkt wat voor zich uit en denkt diep na.

Intussen is het bij de demonen niet zo gezellig. Kainenu en Sesshomaru zeggen geen woord tegen elkaar en Inutaisho is boos op Sesshomaru omdat hij weigert met de dochter van de Zuiden landen te trouwen. " Voor de laatste keer vader, ik ga niet trouwen met dat lelijke mormel!" " Je hebt haar nog niet eens ontmoet, hoe kan je dan al weten dat ze lelijk is." Sesshomaru rolt met zijn ogen." Omdat ik haar gezien heb tijdens het laatste diner in het midden landen." Inutaisho zucht en haalt zijn schouders op." Je gaat met haar trouwen of je het nu wilt of niet." " Als u geen klein kinderen wilt mij best." Kainenu lacht in zijn vuist en kijkt amusant naar de twee vechtende honddemonen.

Het rijtuig van Yuukan en Nikaya komt net aan bij de poorten van het Kasteel van de Midden landen. Nikaya stapt uit en wordt gevolgd door Yuukan en dan Yuu. Ze lopen gezamenlijk naar de deur van het kasteel waar de heer van de Midden landen hen op wacht. De heer glimlacht vriendelijk." Welkom heer Yuukan. Het is een eer u hier te hebben. Ik neem aan dat dit uw prachtige dochter is. Ik zou haar graag willen voor stellen aan mijn oudste zoon Kekai." Yuukan knikt vriendelijk." Het is mij een eer hier te zijn heer Kano. Het zou geweldig zijn om uw zoon aan mijn dochter voor te stellen." Nikaya trekt al een gezicht bij het idee. Nog een prins waar mee ze moet kunnen op schieten. Diep van binnen mist ze Sesshomaru maar dat laat ze niet merken. Ze heeft al genoeg ruzie met hem gehad. Laat staan dat hij van haar houdt. Ze bloost bij de gedachte. Ze volgt haar vader het kasteel in en komt in de grote danszaal die gevuld is met demonheren en dochters, zonen en moeders. Ze is even stil als ze de drukke menigte ziet. Hoe moet ze van al die mannen nou ooit een man kiezen om mee te trouwen. Dan heeft ze nog liever een mens. Maar helaas is het daar te laat voor.

Nikaya zucht en wilt verder lopen als ze opeens haar naam hoort. Ze draait zich om en ziet een stel meiden staan die naar haar zwaaien. Het duurt even voor ze hen herkent. Het zijn haar demonvrienden van het festival: Ginko, Ai, Hina en Hana. Ze loopt naar de meiden toe en knuffelt hen. " Meiden ik had jullie niet gezien. Wat doen jullie hier?" Ginko grijnst en zegt vrolijk:" Wat denk je zelf? Een mate kiezen, natuurlijk. Gelukkig is het in mijn familie de vrouw die alles beslist." Hana trekt een gezicht." Jij hebt geluk Ginko. In mijn familie moet de man de vrouw kiezen." Ai en Hina, de tweeling, lachen." Bij ons maakt het niet veel uit zolang de liefde van beide kanten komt." Zegt Hina met een glimlach. Nikaya lacht en kijkt om zich heen." En hebben jullie al een lekkertje gezien?" De meiden lachen." Echt wel die daar zo." Ginko wijst naar een jongen met blond haar en een oorbel." Ik zag net een jongen naar mij kijken maar hij is zo lelijk." Zegt Hana met een waggelde blik. Nikaya giechelt en kijkt rond als ze opeens oog in oog staan met Sesshomaru. Die kijkt haar verbaasd aan. Nikaya verstijft even maar gaat dan weer snel verder met praten. Sesshomaru wenkt zich ook af en begint te praten met een van de jongens.

Ai kijkt even naar Sesshomaru en likt haar lippen." Hm die is ook niet mis. Oi Nikaya die gast kijkt om de haverklap naar je. Kent hij je soms?" Nikaya bloost." Ik heb tijdelijk bij hem gewoond tot mijn vader me weer kwam op halen. Ik heb voor een kind daar gezorgd." Ai lacht en slaat Nikaya op haar schouder. " Nou jij hebt het wel getroffen hoor. Hij is een stuk." Nikaya bloost nog meer en wenkt triest haar ogen af." Hij is al uitgehuwelijkt." Ai zucht." Damn hij was net zo schattig." De anderen giechelen. Dan gaan ze bij een grote tafel zitten en beginnen te praten over wat er allemaal gebeurt, is nadat ze elkaar voor het laatst gezien hebben. "Echt waar?! Je hebt hem geslagen!" Ai kijkt Nikaya vol bewondering aan. Nikaya lacht schaapachtig als ze op haar schouder wordt getild. Ze draait zich om en ziet een jongen met lang zwart haar in een staart en met gele strepen op zijn gezicht. Hij kijkt haar nieuwsgierig aan." Een goede avond schoonheid. Mag ik hier zitten?" Hij glimlacht en wijst naar de plaats naast Nikaya. Nikaya bloost en knikt. De jongen gaat zitten en kijkt haar lachend aan. Nikaya kijkt nerveus naar haar handen. " Dus jij bent nog vrij niet waar? " vraagt de jongen. Nikaya kijkt verontwaardigd op. "Zo zou je het kunnen zeggen ja maar ik vind het persoonlijk niet zo leuk klinken." Zegt Nikaya beetje boos. De jongen glimlacht." Sorry, ik wilde u niet van streek maken. Ik ben Asu btw en u bent?" " Ik ben Nikaya dochter van Yuukan. " Asu kijkt bedenkelijk." Ah natuurlijk de heer van het noorden." Zegt hij met een grijns." Mijn vader heeft het altijd vol lof over uw vader. Ik mijzelf ken hem niet zo goed maar ik heb vele dingen over hem gehoord. Dat hij bijvoorbeeld de hele Guasatra stam heeft uit gemoord. In zijn eentje. Best indrukwekkend hoor." Nikaya bloost en kijkt Asu verlegen aan. Hij heeft een best vriendelijke indruk maar er is iets in zijn ogen wat haar nieuwsgierig naar hem maakt." En wie is jouw vader dan? Ik ken niet veel heren maar misschien die van jou wel." Zegt ze om te laten merken dat ze geïnteresseerd is. Asu grijnst en vertelt vrolijk over zijn vader die de heer is van een stuk land in het Oosten." Hij is niet de echte heer van het Oosten maar de mensen hebben wel veel respect voor hem en hij is de beste generaal van de heer van het Zuiden." Zegt hij met een trotse houding. Nikaya knikt begrijpend en luistert aandachtig. Af en toe zegt ze wat over wat zij vind maar voor de rest luistert ze.

Sesshomaru zit ondertussen zich te vervelen aan een tafel. Hij zit naast de dochter van de heer van het zuiden, Minian die de hele tijd maar door gaat over hoe geweldig ze wel niet is." Niemand heeft een gavere huid dan mij. Je zou de vrouwen eens moeten zien in de zaal als ze naar mij kijken. Ze kijken allemaal met een grote jaloezie naar mij. Je hebt zo'n geluk dat je met mij mag trouwen Sesshomaru." Zegt ze terwijl ze een slok van haar drinken neemt. Terwijl ze doorkwakt kijkt Sesshomaru rond of hij zijn vader ziet. Hij zou die ouwe eens hier moeten neer zetten en vragen wat hij er dan van vind. Deze griet is nog erger dan Rin wanneer die hyper is. In zijn ooghoek ziet hij Nikaya zitten met een andere jongen. Hij gromt zacht. Hoe durft die gast ook maar te praten tegen zijn prinses. Minian kijkt hem vragend aan."Is er iets Fluffy-chan? Je klinkt zo boos." Sesshomaru schudt zijn hoofd." Er is niks. Ik heb gewoon een beetje hoofdpijn, dat is alles." Minian lijkt het niet te interesseren want ze is al weer vrolijk aan het praten. Sesshomaru zucht en kijkt snel even rond. Hij ziet zijn vader bij de tafel met hapjes staan." Eeh Minian ik moet even wat met mijn vader bespreken, ik ben zo terug." Minian knikt en lacht. Sesshomaru staat op en loopt naar zijn vader toe die net een krabcracker naar binnen werkt. Inutaisho kijkt op naar zijn zoon en trekt meteen een gezicht. Sesshomaru gromt naar hem en pakt een glas met wijn. Die drinkt hij in een teug leeg en zet het glas met een klap op tafel. Hij kijkt zijn vader kwaad." Ik had gelijk! Ze is vreselijk! Al dat ze doet is praten en ik kan er nog geen woord tussen krijgen. Hoe kon je ooit denken dat zij mijn perfecte vrouw zou zijn!" zegt hij. Inutaisho kijkt hem met volle mond aan en begint als een gek te kauwen. Dan slikt hij zijn hap door en opent zijn mond." Jouw perfecte vrouw bestaat niet. Er is geen vrouw die je hele dag gehoorzaamd en je de hele dag maar gelijk geeft. Minian is vrijgezel en jij ook dus dacht ik perfecte match." Sesshomaru slaat zijn armen te hemel." Perfecte match! Vader, eerlijk waar ik en zij zijn zo verschillend als jij en een kikker. Ik word al moe als ik naar haar kijk!" Inutaisho zucht en pakt nog een crackertje."Dat is niet mijn probleem zoon. Dat is de jouwe. Je weet dat je al uitgehuwelijkt bent dus veel kan je er niet aan doen. " zegt hij voor dat hij de cracker in zijn mond dauwt. Sesshomaru gromt en loopt geïrriteerd weg.

Hij gaat bij Kainenu zitten en trekt een nors gezicht. Kainenu kijkt hem grijnzend aan." Gaat niet alles volgens je plan?" Sesshomaru gromt en kijkt hem boos aan." Houd je kop of ik zend je zo de ziekenzaal op." Zegt hij met een dodelijke ondertoon. Kainenu haalt zijn schouders op en neemt een slok van zijn wijn." Maakt mij niet uit. Ik heb geen reputatie om hoog te houden. Noch heb ik een vrouw die misschien wel tegen geweld is." Zegt op een plagerige toon. Sesshomaru zucht en legt zijn hoofd in zijn handen." Wat moet ik nou toch doen? Het mens waar ik aan ben uitgehuwelijkt kan ik niet uit staan. Het meisje dat ik leuk vond is nu bezig met een andere jongen. Ik heb echt pech." Kainenu knikt en neemt nog een slok." Goed dat je het zelf ziet Sess. Je treft het gewoon niet. Misschien in een ander leven beter." Zegt hij terwijl hij wat rond kijkt.

Nikaya zit intussen diep in gesprek met Asu. Ze hebben het over de politiek in het Zuiden en Asu legt Nikaya uit hoe het daar werkt." Dus zo zit het eigenlijk. Niet zo moeilijk toch?" zegt hij met een glimlach en twinkelende oogjes. Nikaya schudt lachend haar hoofd." Ik heb me altijd al geïnteresseerd voor politiek. Het is zo fascinerend. Alle meisjes bij mij in het dorp dachten dat ik gek was, want wat was er nou zo leuk aan de politiek." Zegt ze lachend. Asu kijkt haar glimlachend aan en bestudeerd haar een beetje. Nikaya heeft niks door en gaat vrolijk verder. Ginko en de andere meiden grinniken zacht. Ai knipoogt naar Nikaya die terug grijnst. Hina kijkt rond of ze haar echtgenoot ziet. Nikaya praat rustig door met Asu die het onderwerp nu verandert heeft naar de natuur en zijn prachtige verschijnselen. Diep in Nikaya's hoofd voelt ze zich wel een beetje schuldig dat ze hier zo gezellig met een ander jongen aan het kletsen is terwijl Sesshomaru met een irritant wijf zit. Ze schudt haar hoofd. Dat is niet oneerlijk, het is zijn verloofde. Er is niets wat ze er aan kan doen. Ze valt even stil en lijkt diep in gedachte te zijn. Asu wuift met zijn hand voor haar ogen." Joehoe is er iemand thuis?" Nikaya schrikt uit haar gedachte en lacht schaapachtig."Sorry, ik was even in gedachten verzonken. Wat zei je?" Asu glimlacht en herhaald wat hij gezegd heeft:" Je lijkt me een interessant meisje. Ik zou graag willen dat jij mijn echtgenoot word. Maar dat is natuurlijk als jij dat ook wilt." Nikaya is een beetje uit het veld geslagen door de vraag." Eeh denk je niet dat het een beetje vroeg is omdat zo te bedenken. Ik bedoel, we kennen elkaar nog maar een half uur of zo." Zegt ze met een aarzeling in haar stem. Asu schudt lachend zijn hoofd." Meid jij en ik lijken elkaar zo goed te kennen dat het net lijkt alsof we al getrouwd zijn." Nikaya kijkt hem een beetje angstig aan. Dit had ze niet gewild. Met de eerste beste jongen die ze tegen kwam in het huwelijk stappen." Eeh kan je me even excuseren. Ik moet even naar de wc." Zegt ze vlug en wacht zijn antwoord niet af. Ze loopt snel weg om in de hal te eindigen waar ze buiten adem even een pauze neemt. Wat dacht die jongen wel, nu al trouwen, denkt ze met een blik van afschuw. De meiden komen snel aan gehold en vragen wat er mis is." Asu wilde nu al trouwen! Ik ken hem pas een half uur. Hoe kan je dan al met iemand willen trouwen. Ik bedoel het is gewoon waanzin." Roept ze uit terwijl ze door de gang heen loopt. Hina en Hana knikken instemmend." Ik zou ook niet met een jongen willen trouwen die ik net kende." Zegt Hina. Ai en Ginko kijken een beetje bedenkelijk." Het is wel zo dat je hier bent gekomen om een echtgenoot te zoeken Nikaya-chan. Wat als je vader zegt dat je met hem moet trouwen?"

Nikaya staat acuut stil."Ik … ik … ik zou niet weten wat ik dan zou doen. Ik weet het echt niet. Ik heb er niet eens over nagedacht wat er zou gebeuren als mijn vader beslist dat ik met iemand moest trouwen die ik nog maar net kende. Maar daar ben ik hier dus voor. Het dringt nu pas tot me door. Hoe ben ik hier ooit in bezeild geraakt?!" zegt ze in een paniekerige aanval. Ai komt snel voor haar staan en pakt haar handen." Het komt goed Nikaya-chan. Echt waar. Je vader houdt te veel van je om je meteen weg te geven aan de eerste beste jongen die zich aan meld. En trouwens jij mag kiezen wie je wilt." Zegt ze glimlachend en troostend. Ginko kijkt naar Nikaya en wrijft dan over haar kin."Er is iets mis…. Namelijk als een meisje hier komt is ze zo in de wolken omdat ze een echtgenoot krijgt. Maar jij bent niet eens gelukkig. Je lijkt eerder mega depressief. Nikky zeg een eerlijk vind jij al iemand leuk?" vraagt ze met een op getrokken wenkbrauw. Nikaya kijkt blozend weg en zegt eerst een tijdje niks. Dan langzaam begint ze te knikken. Ginko springt een gat in de lucht en maakt een dansje."Ik wist het wel. Ik wist het wel." Zingt ze al dansend. Ai kijkt Nikaya aan." Wat doe je hier dan nog Nikky! Ga naar hem toe! Vertel wat je voor hem voelt!" roept ze stralend uit. Hina en Hana zijn intussen mee gaan doen met Ginko en maken ook een dansje. Nikaya schudt haar hoofd en wenkt haar ogen af." Dat gaat niet." De meiden staan acuut allemaal stil. Ai kijkt Nikaya vragend aan." Hoezo kan dat niet? Is hij dood?" Nikaya schudt haar hoofd maar haar ogen beginnen wel te tranen." Ik … ik…. Hij is verloofd! Ik kan niks met hem beginnen. Ik ben er nog niet eens helemaal zeker van of ik hem wel leuk vind. Ik word er helemaal gek van. Elke seconde dat ik niet aan iets anders denk, denk ik aan hem. Als ik ook maar een seconde naar hem kijk voel ik me warm worden. Als ik met hem praat ben ik niet eens nerveus. Hij maakt alles zo simpel zoals hij alles doet. Ok… Hij heeft zijn nadelen maar daar kan hij niks aan doen. Hij is gewoon zo lief en aardig. Maar er zit zo'n grote ijsmuur om zijn hart heen dat ik er onmogelijk door heen kom. Ik weet gewoon niet meer wat ik moet doen meiden." Ze begint te huilen en laat zich om de vloer zakken.

De meiden staan even een minuutje stil. Geen van ieder zegt wat. Dan zakt Ai door haar knieën en gaat voor Nikaya zitten en aait haar." Ik denk dat je het tegen hem moet zeggen dat je van hem houdt. En dan kan je zelf zien of hij ook van jou houdt. Die verloving stelt niet veel voor als ze niet van elkaar houden. Grijp je kans Nikky, nu het nog kan." Nikaya kijkt met betraande oogjes naar Ai's helder rode ogen en knikt dan." Je hebt gelijk. Ik moet het tegen hem zeggen. Maar wat als hij me niet wil spreken." Ginko grinnikt."Daar zorgen wij wel voor meisje. Ga jij nu maar naar een privé kamer en wacht daar. Owja en vertel even wie je prins is." Nikaya bloost en mompelt wat." Dat kan ik niet verstaan moppie gewoon zeggen." Nikaya zucht en zegt het wat luider." Sesshomaru." Ai grijnst en zegt dat ze het wel wist. Hina en Hana pakken Nikaya vast en sleuren haar mee naar een kamer. Ai en Ginko gaan de zaal weer in."Ik kan hem nergens vinden. Man hoe moeilijk kan het zijn om een jongen met lang wit haar te vinden." Zegt Ginko terwijl ze zoekt naar Sesshomaru. Ai wijst opeens naar een man." Dat is hem." Ginko kijkt de kant op die Ai aan wijst en inderdaad, daar staat Sesshomaru in discussie met zijn vader. Ze grijnzen naar elkaar en lopen er op af.

Sesshomaru zit voor de zoveelste keer bij zijn vader te zeuren dat hij niet met Minian wil trouwen. Inutaisho probeert hem te negeren maar raakt er nu echt zat van." Als jij niet met haar wilt trouwen hoe wil je dan ooit kinderen krijgen. Als ik jou je gang laat gaan ben je op je vijftigste nog niet getrouwd! Ik begrijp best dat ze niet de beste keuze is maar jij komt ook niet met een oplossing. Wie wil je dan? De koikarper prinses?" Sesshomaru gromt en schudt zijn hoofd." Nee, ik wil gewoon het meisje dat mijn hart heeft kiezen. Niet een of andere snol die niet eens weet dat je ook zonder te slurpen je drinken op kunt drinken!" Inutaisho zucht." En wie had jij dan in gedachten? Of heb je geen opties?" Sesshomaru houdt opeens zijn mond en kijkt zijn vader doordringend aan. Opeens wordt hij op zijn schouder getikt. Hij draait zich om en staat voor Ai en Ginko. Ginko knipoogt naar hem en zegt:" Heey lekker ding we hebben een bericht voor je. Onze vriendin wil dat jij naar haar toe gaat. Ze heeft iets heel belangrijks te zeggen tegen je." Ai knikt en pakt Sesshomaru's hand, die hem meteen weer terug trekt." Hohoho ik ga nergens heen. Over wie hebben jullie het." Vraagt hij met een serieuze blik, Ai en Ginko kijken elkaar aan en zeggen dan dat het een verassing is. Inutaisho kijkt met een lach naar de groep. Sesshomaru gromt maar stemt dan toch er in toe. Hij laat zich mee sleuren door Ai die giechelt. Minian kijkt toe hoe haar verloofde wordt weg getrokken uit de zaal en gromt. Ginko ziet haar en zwaait gemeen. Dan loopt ze achter Ai en Sesshomaru aan. Ai, brengt naar de kamer waar Hina en Hana op wacht staan en duwt Sesshomaru naar binnen. Die valt op de vloer door de harde duw en gromt hard." Je hoeft niet zo hard te duwen weet je." Roept hij voor de deur wordt dicht gesmeten. Dan hoort hij gegiechel. Hij kijkt de kamer in en ziet daar bij het raam Nikaya zitten met een grijns op haar mond." Ik zie dat Fluffy-chan op zijn nummer is gezet. Arme jij." Zegt ze op een plagerige toon terwijl ze hem heel schattig aankijkt. Dan verandert haar gezicht uitdrukking in ernstig en een beetje verdrietig." Wie is je verloofde geworden Sess?" vraagt ze terwijl ze hem niet aan kijkt. Sesshomaru staat op en klopt zich af." Minian van het zuiden landen. Ze is een mega idioot en is zo lelijk dat Jaken er knap naast lijkt." Zegt hij. Nikaya giechelt en kijkt hem dan aan met haar zilveren ogen.

" Maar je gaat wel met haar trouwen toch?" vraagt ze met een bezorgd gezicht. Sesshomaru kijkt haar aan en schudt dan zijn hoofd." Niet als het aan mij ligt. Mijn vader mag dan wel mijn vader zijn maar ik ben nog steeds de heer van het Westen. En als ik het niet wil, gaat het niet door." Zegt hij terwijl hij haar recht in de ogen aan kijkt. Nikaya knikt bedachtzaam haar hoofd en kijkt even naar buiten waar het al donker is. Dan kijkt ze weer naar Sesshomaru en glimlacht."Je ziet er goed uit vanavond." Zegt ze. Sesshomaru grijnst. Hij pakt haar hand en kust die. Dan kijkt hij om hoog." En U ziet eruit als een godin die op deze aard is neergestreken om al het kwaad te verbannen." Nikaya glimlacht en bloost een beetje. Sesshomaru houdt haar hand nu in zijn hand en vouwt zijn hand in de haren. Hij beweegt dichterbij en blijft de hele tijd in haar ogen kijken. Nikaya kijkt vol schittering naar hem en kijkt heel verwachtend. Sesshomaru buigt zijn hoofd naar haar hoofd. Hun lippen ontmoeten elkaar en voelen elkaars zachtheid. Nikaya sluit haar ogen en legt haar hand op zijn borst. Ginko en de anderen staan buiten en juichen samen in stilte. Nikaya hoort hen wel maar geeft het geen aandacht aan. Dan horen ze een schreeuw van de gang komen." Sesshomaru! Kom onmiddellijk hier!" Sesshomaru stopt meteen met zoenen en kijkt naar de deur. Nikaya kijkt hem vragend aan. " Mijn vader heeft ontdekt dat ik weg ben van het feest." Nikaya gromt en stamt met haar voet."Damn it! Kan die vent niet voor één keertje zich helemaal vol vreten." Moppert ze. Sesshomaru schudt lachend zijn hoofd." Dat heeft hij waarschijnlijk ook al gedaan schat." Hij legt zijn hand op haar hoofd en kust haar op haar voor hoofd. Nikaya spint en kijkt hem aan." Je moet gaan hé?" zegt ze terwijl ze hem nog steeds aan kijkt. Sesshomaru knikt en kust haar nog eens." Ik beloof je dat jij mijn bruid zal zijn, jij en niemand anders." Fluistert hij in haar oor. Nikaya sluit haar ogen en voelt een rilling over haar rug gaan. Ze knikt en probeert haar tranen binnen te houden. Sesshomaru kust haar op haar lippen en fluistert:" Nu niet gaan huilen prinses. Ik kom zeker terug in jouw armen." Nikaya kijkt hem aan en glimlacht. Ze wrijft haar tranen uit haar ogen. " Ga nou maar. Straks stuurt je vader de wachters nog op je af." Zegt ze. Sesshomaru knikt en glimlacht voor de laatste keer. Dan draait hij zich om en verdwijnt door de deur. Nikaya geeft zich over aan haar gevoel en ploft op de grond. De meiden komen binnen en gaan naast haar zitten. Ginko legt een hand op haar schouder." Het komt goed Nikky." Zegt ze troostend. Nikaya knikt en kijkt wat somber naar de deur. Hina zucht en staat dan op." Ok genoeg stil gezeten! Op naar het feest!" roept ze. De anderen lachen en staan ook op. Samen gaan ze terug naar het feest.

Sesshomaru loopt door de hal en komt net de zaal binnen als hij bij zijn schouder wordt gepakt. Hij draait zich om en kijkt recht in het gezicht van zijn vader die overduidelijk boos is." Waarom kreeg ik net een huilende Minian aan me voeten, die iets zei over dat jij met een ander meisje zat te zoenen! Waarom ben jij niet bij haar?" schreeuwt Inutaisho. Sesshomaru zwijgt en kijkt zijn vader niet aan. Zijn voeten zijn opeens heel interessant. Inutaisho kijkt naar zijn zoon en zucht." Sesshomaru, wie was het meisje dat je zoende?" Sesshomaru slikt even en kijkt zijn vader dan voorzichtig aan. Als hij het nu zou zeggen, zou hij dan met haar mogen trouwen, ging even door zijn hoofd heen. Sesshomaru aarzelt even en sleurt zijn vader dan mee de hal in. Inutaisho kijkt zijn zoon verbaasd aan en wilt vragen wat er is. Maar nog voor hij de kans krijgt om iets te zeggen, begint Sesshomaru al te praten." Luister als ik u nu vertel wie het is, zou u mij dan met haar laten trouwen?" Inutaisho denkt even na en zegt dan:" Alleen als ik het een goede kandidaat vindt." Sesshomaru gromt maar gaat daar niet op in." Ok, degene bij wie ik was, is Nikaya. Ik houd veel van haar en wil haar niet kwijt. Ik weet dat zij ook van mij houdt dus alstublieft vader mag ik met haar trouwen?" Inutaisho is geschokt. Dit had hij niet zien aan komen. Hij denkt even diep na en kijkt zorgvol naar zijn zoon." Wat als ik ja zeg? Denk jij dan echt dat Yuukan haar zo maar op geeft?" vraagt hij. Sesshomaru gromt. Daar had hij nog niet aan gedacht. Hij kijkt zijn vader aan en zucht."Waarschijnlijk niet, maar ik kan het toch proberen." Zegt hij. Inutaisho knikt en wrijft over zijn kin." Jep je kan het proberen." Sesshomaru kijkt voor zich uit en grijnst."Nikaya zal mijn vrouw worden."

Einde hoofdstuk 10


End file.
